


Passing Conversation

by Random_Trashtag



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Oneshot, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Trashtag/pseuds/Random_Trashtag
Summary: Just a small one-shot between Sawyer and Juliet! It takes place after S3 Ep16 (One of Us).
Relationships: Juliet Burke/James "Sawyer" Ford, suliet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Passing Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this story! I think the way the two treat each other in season 3 is interesting, especially considering how they're relationship is in season 5 
> 
> This is one of the first one-shots I'm posting on AO3, so I hope you enjoy it :)

Juliet sat down by the shore, staring out at the deep blue sea that seemed to go on for miles and miles. Watching as the waves crashed against the sand, she started thinking about what Ben had shown her three months ago, all the moments she missed with her sister and her nephew. It wouldn't be much longer until she saw them again, hoping that Ben would honor his new agreement with her. Keeping everyone to think she was good was proving to be harder than she expected, but everything seemed to be calming down now. As she continued to stir in her thoughts, Sawyer approached her, plopping himself down on the sandy shore. He stared forward.

"How'd y'know about what happened?" He questioned.

"What?" She responded, glancing over at him.

"You know damn well Cersei," He snapped, "How'd you know about him." She thought for a moment before responding.

"The same way I know everything about everyone here, James. We have files for every single one of you." She cooed.

"But what I did was off-record. I was never charged for that before I boarded. So how'd you find out about that." He stated. 

"I'm not sure." She whispered, staying silent for a moment. Sawyer smirked. 

"Seems like they kept some secrets from you, huh blondie." 

"Wouldn't you know about that, seeing as you all keep secrets from one another," She smiled. 

"We keep secrets from each other, true, but we still look out for each other. Unlike you guys." He jabbed. 

"We do it to survive." 

"Well how'd that work out for ya?" She turned her head towards him. 

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" She stated. 

"Guess not, huh?" He smiled, turning his head towards her. His smile faded as he continued, "From one outcast to another, try not to give people reasons to hate you." 

He got up to leave her, saying this as he walked away, 

"There already on edge as it is." She smiled, staring back out to the shore. 

Maybe she was already content with being here. 

**Author's Note:**

> And thats it! Its really short but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Have a good day!
> 
> -James


End file.
